


Sanctuary

by RubberDuckie



Series: Adrenalin [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed RPF, British Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, The Snowman RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, X-Men RPF
Genre: Abduction, Anxiety, Babies, Backstory, Cats, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Curvy female, Dark Comedy, Depression, Doctors, F/M, Female is chubby, Fluff and Smut, Homicide, I'll add more tags later, I'm bad at tags and summaries, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, PTSD, Police, Porn With Plot, Richard Armitage - Freeform, Romance, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Self empowerment, accidental murder, dark themes, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: Part 2 of Adrenalin where we follow Michael and Penny as they navigate through life and death. An accidental homicide leads Michael, Penny and friends through a dark journey of discovery and self empowerment. New relationships are born and old ones are strengthened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted about 3 years ago and deleted it. I'm re-uploading it now because I feel like I can work on finishing it. I'm sort of burnt out from writing my other two current stories. Hopefully shifting my attention to this will spark creativity for the others. - Duckie

"She's so beautiful!" Penny whispered affectionately. "Congratulations!" 

Michael stood back next to Tom and observed from a distance how Penny interacted with Madison and the baby. There was a proud smug look on Tom's face and quite frankly he didn't blame him for it. Delilah was a beautiful little girl.

Cautiously Penny had held the little bundle in her arms and cooed affectionately to her. It warmed his heart to see her so motherly. 

"So" Tom spoke softly, leaning inwards "When are you two gonna have a baby?" 

Michael instantly stiffened at the question. He wasn't necessarily shocked that Tom had inquired about that he just wasn't exactly planning on it anytime soon. 

"Not right now." He dismissed politely. 

Delilah started to cry and Penny handed her back over. It had been a long day and he sensed that the new parents needed some alone time. 

"Penny, I think it's time to go." He smiled. 

"Fine" she replied passively, allowing the cranky little girl to grasp her finger. 

They had said their goodbyes and left the hospital room without much fuss. Michael had noted how Penny lingered not really wanting to leave. She appeared fascinated by the baby. Baby's were interesting things indeed. 

"I want a baby!" Penny announced, taking his hand in hers. 

"Its normal for a female to have that emotional response when around a newborn." He replied. "It'll pass, don't worry." 

"What if I don't want it to pass?" Penny questioned cautiously, looking up at him with bashful eyes. 

This was not a topic Michael wanted to discuss right now or even in the near future. He knew that Penny would make a good mother eventually but not right now. Emotionally she couldn't handle that type of stress. And Michael would never put her in that position. 

"This is a topic for future discussion." Michael told her politely. 

She had just moved into his home and they were slowly becoming more and more intimate. Michael was pacing their romance for a reason. To jump on the "let's make a baby" train so early was downright foolishness. 

"Do you even want children?" Penny asked him. "Because you never struck me as the type to want a baby." 

"I do, yes. Not many though. Perhaps 1 or 2." Michael replied. "And I'm German, Penny. Our approach to child-rearing is much different than Americans." 

Penny didn't say anything, instead she gave a curt nod of the head and walked beside him to the car. Michael opened her door and waited till she was seated to close it. Once inside the drivers side he turned to her. 

He feared by her sudden silence that somehow her feelings were hurt. Penny was sensitive and self-conscious. Michael didn't want her to think that she was the cause of his shortness towards the topic of children.

"Hey, look at me." He spoke softly, his finger tilting her chin up so he could see her face. "In due time we can discuss babies. But right now I think it's a little too soon. Perhaps you can help Madison with Delilah when she's released, yes?"

"Do you think she would let me?" Penny asked, a little wary of the actual answer. 

"Yes I do. Especially when Tom goes back to work." 

That scenario seemed to stiffen the baby fires for now. Something that Michael was quite grateful for. 

As he started the car Michael noticed Penny anxiously playing with her hands. Reaching over he broke them apart before she accidentally bruised herself again. Sometimes he honestly wondered if she even wanted to be here. 

Michael was forever fighting mentally as to whether Penny wanted to be intimate with him or if she allowed it just to keep him happy. He couldn't outright ask her because she'd either get offended or lie about it. And Penny was a pretty convincing liar when she had to be. 

This is why he allowed her to come to him. If he feels that she's becoming too intimate too fast he'll gently stop her in order to avoid any negative thoughts somewhere down the road. 

But these are the issues that you're faced with when dating a former patient. Michael knew Penny would be a challenge and she proved him correct almost daily. But regardless he loved her anyways. He was a strong, educated and understanding man. Michael could and has handled Penny at her worst. 

Michael didn't trust her in the arms of another man. They couldn't protect her like he could. They didn't understand her like he did and most off all, they couldn't put up with her corks. Him stepping up and breaking every god-damn oath he took in medical school was due to Michael believing that it was his duty to keep her safe. Almost like a guardian angel. 

"I'm tired" she yawned lightly. 

"Yea? It's probably the medication." Michael sympathized. "We're going straight home so you can take a nap if you'd like." 

"Umm" she murmured, closing her eyes and resting her head against the glass. 

He smiled to himself and focused back on the road. Hopefully this whole baby business was done and over with for now. It wasn't exactly a topic he wished to dwell on. 

*

Gently Michael picked up a sleeping Penny from the car. Adjusting her in his arms he carried her to the front door, carefully balancing her in his arms as he struggled to get the door open. Luckily for him Penny was a deep sleeper. 

Hip-checking the door closed he padded down the hallway and into their room. Tenderly he placed her down on the bed. Slowly she had cocked an eye open. 

Groggily Penny glanced around their room. Michael watched as she kicked off her shoes and pants before sleepily crawling under the covers. He noted the faint snoring coming from where she had buried her head. Happy that she was sleeping soundly he picked up her shoes and left her to nap. 

Medication changes were always hard on the body. Michael didn't know why but it took exceptionally long for Penny's body to adjust to new medications. He absolutely loathed having to switch a dose or swap a pill for another. 

Having some rare alone time during the day meant that Michael could continue to look for Penny's birthday present. 

She hadn't particularly requested this specific item but Michael thought it was time to get one. A cat. After having Sammy in his life he had decided that a furry addition to his house would spruce the place up a bit. 

He had decided to adopt from a local shelter. What he hadn't figured out though is whether he'd go and choose one or they'd both go and choose one. Michael kinda wanted to keep it as a surprise but he didn't want to get a cat that didn't like Penny. 

Michael was a good psychologist but he couldn't get a cat to let go of its emotional baggage and like someone. If he could, he'd be wealthier then he already was. 

"I think I shall take her with me." Michael muttered to himself. 

His plan to get Penny a cuddle buddy and him a furry companion for his office while he worked was fool-proof. Never in a million years would Penny suspect he'd willingly get an animal.


	2. Chapter 2

There was always a flaw in every well made plan. Unfortunately for Michael this was a major flaw he hadn't expected. 

"I want that one!" Penny pointed out excitedly. 

Carefully she approached it and started to pet the cat which had caught her attention. It was an orange tabby cat asleep in a basket. Instantly the animal raised its head and started to purr. The gender at the moment was unknown. 

"Oh." The shelter lady spoke "Unfortunately both cats are bonded and have to be adopted together." 

"Ok" Penny agreed happily. 

Beside the cat Penny originally wanted was another orange cat. They both slept next to each other, cuddling if you will. He noted how Penny had started to pet both at the same time. Their purrs becoming louder than before. 

Michael agreed to one cat, not two. Now all of a sudden he was getting one extra cat because it probably had separation anxiety. 

"I don't know..." He started to say, attempting to back out of deal. 

"I want these kitties!" Penny insisted. "You said I could choose a cat for my birthday. I pick this one." 

They were cute, he had to agree on that one. But it was double everything including cleaning the litter box. 

Penny continued to pet both cats while glaring daggers at him. The worker however looked like she didn't want to be here. This wasn't exactly an easy topic to approach. 

"Are they boy and girl?" Michael asked finally. Penny dropped the daggers as soon as she realized she might get two cats after all. 

"Yes they are." The woman replied "The larger of the two is the male. They're around the same age, which would be 2 years old." 

Michael nodded his head. Two sets of green eyes waited for an answer as to whether they had to stay here or not. He felt like he was put on the spot and although he wasn't particularly fawned of owning two cats he agreed.

"Your cleaning their litter." Michael told Penny. "And your in charge of feeding." 

Penny squealed in delight and gave him a big hug. Michael hugged her back and observed the woman remove both cats and place them in the carrier. 

Unbelievable. Out of all the bloody cats in this place Penny had to choose the one which was bonded with another. This honestly didn't surprise him in the least. Michael's luck was kinda funny that way. 

"Are they brother and sister?" Penny asked, wiggling her finger thru the metal grating for one of the cats to bat. 

"No" she replied. "They came in around the same time though. 

"How long have they been here for?" Michael asked. 

"For close to a year now. Not a lot of people want a bonded pair." She sighed sadly. 

"Oh wow." Michael replied. It was hard to imagine that they'd been here for that long. 

"Now, they are indoor cats but you could let them outside if you wish. I don't suggest it though." The woman explained, handing Michael the adoption papers. 

One of the cats had given off a loud meow just as he had finished signing the papers. Looking down at the crate he could see big green eyes looking up at him. The smaller of the two lay crouched in the corner. That would be the female.

"Relax big guy." Michael reassured him "Your going to a nice place with your own territory."

Another meow was giving in response, cheeky little bugger. Michael could already tell that would probably be his cat out of the pair. 

*

"Penny, sweetheart. Leave them alone." Michael suggested softly, looking at her from over his newspaper.

They had gotten home with their new cats. Michael placed the crate on the ground and opened the door. He figured that they'd come out on their own accord. Apparently Penny was trying to speed the process up a little. 

"Why won't they come out?" She pouted a little, scooting back from the crate. 

"Because this is a new place with new people and your crowding them." Michael told her bluntly. "They will come out and explore when they're ready too. In the meantime why don't you get all their stuff ready?" 

Huffing and muttering under her breath Penny had set about doing as he asked. They had went to a large pet store before picking out their pets. They had only gotten one cat bed but seeing how these two liked to share one it wasn't a big deal. 

Michael was banking on them being as open to using the same feeding dishes as they were sleeping arrangements. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a furry orange thing slowly creeping out of the crate, to inspect a catnip mouse that Penny had tossed on the floor. 

Of course like any situation it was the male cat checking things out first. His female partner stayed back in the crate and waited for him to give the all clear. In a way he and Penny could be compared to those cats. 

"Don't pick him up." Michael told her. "Let him sniff around and explore a bit. They have to adjust. Soon they will come to you. Perhaps food will help calm them a little?" 

Penny was eager to spread her love around and she didn't understand that the cats needed time to sort themselves out. Coming from their situation you couldn't just pick them up and cart them around like dolls.

She had placed dry food and cold water on their mat in the kitchen. The sound of kitty-crunchies hitting the bowl had enticed both cats to come out of the crate fully. On high alert the male cautiously came first with the female following behind. 

Seeing them both eat from the same dish you could tell the sizeable difference between them. The male was definitely a tom-cat with about 5 lbs more than the female in muscle alone. Despite what the woman said Michael guessed the female was younger then the male.

"What should we call them?" Michael asked. 

Penny's eyes glittered with happiness as she watched them finish their food. Both cats sat upright and started to groom themselves. Cautiously they then began to explore the surrounding area. The female always close by the male. 

"I don't know." Penny replied "Something that suits their personalities I guess."

"Then we'll have to wait a bit." Michael informed her. 

Having cats meant accepting the fact that they'd walk all over your furniture. Seeing the male jump up onto his coffee table with his partner close behind would normally bother him. They both sniffed the floral arrangement before hopping up onto the couch. 

A discarded blanket that Penny hadn't put away became their new resting spot for now. Both cats laid down and started to groom each other. 

Michael could tell that Penny was just itching to pet them again. Sending her over he observed how she sat beside them, slowly allowing them to sniff her hand before petting both their heads. Once they all fell into a rhythm she sat peacefully and relaxed on the couch. Both cats alleviating her anxiety. 

"Oh I love them so much! Thank you." Penny beamed as he sat beside her on the couch. 

"Your welcome." He replied with a faint smile. "Start thinking up some names."

[](https://postimages.org/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW*
> 
> *Smut* 
> 
> Pairings: Michael/Penny
> 
> Warnings: None

Michael had only left the bed five minutes to pee and his spot was taken over by cats. Sighing he paused at the side of the bed with his hands on his hips. Penny slept soundly on the other side of the bed, her back facing him. 

"Seriously guys?" He asked softly. 

Bending down he picked up one of the cats, the girl, and placed her up by Penny's head. Michael then took possession of his boy and held him in his arms before laying back down. Having gotten comfortable he placed him between their bodies. He male cat stretched and wandered up to join his little mate by their heads. 

They really needed to find names for them. Michael wasn't going to keep calling them "Cat" and "Kitty" for too much longer. Eventually they'll think that's their names. 

Reaching up he stroked the soft orange fur of both cats. Smiling he rolled onto his side and spooned up close to Penny. When she sighed and snuggled against his body he encased her in a protective hug. 

"Umm kitties?" Penny murmured softly in her sleep. 

"Above your head." Michael replied. 

"Oh" 

Penny adjusted herself in his arms and tilted her head upwards and observed their new furry children. Sleepily her hand fell on the female where she pet her a few times. 

She fell back asleep with her hand on the cat. Carefully Michael picked up her wrist and moved her hand closer to her own body. Both cats continued to snooze and purr softly as he adjusted himself below them. 

They had a long day so it was no wonder that everyone was passed out cold. After returning from their shopping Penny couldn't find the cats. After calling for them and getting no response she started an impromptu game of "hide and seek" except Penny was in a blind panic thinking she somehow left a window open.

It took them about an hour to actually find them. Michael had opened the linen closet and found them both sleeping behind a stack of towels. Which was why Penny didn't see them when she had first looked in there. 

After they were officially found he watched in amusement as Penny continued to play "Hide and seek" with them. This time however it wasn't in a blind panic. 

They were both lucky she couldn't carry both cats at the same time or they'd each be tucked up under her arms as she walked about the house. 

Observing her carefully he pressed a light kiss to the side of her head. Penny smiled faintly and rolled into his arms, her little nose pressed up against the skin of his chest. Placing his arms around her Michael interlaced a leg between hers and drew her closer. 

With Madison she would push him away after a while but Penny seemed to thrive on his straight-jacket approach to cuddling. He wanted to feel 100% secure that his lover was close and protected while they slept. That way they'd literally have to go through him in order to get to her. 

If they had a wall that wasn't partially covered in windows he'd have the bed up against it in the corner. That way he could keep Penny behind him and Michael was facing the door. It would be just another way for him to keep her safe. But for now he'd continue with this set-up. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Penny's lips pressing sweetly against his flesh, gentle kisses peppered along a straight line. Groaning lightly he rubbed her back trying to encourage her on. 

Penny stretched out beside him and pulled away a little so that she could touch his body with her hands. Soft moans and other sounds of affection left his lips easily as he felt his groin start to stir. 

"Beautiful girl" Michael murmured, drawing her in for a kiss. 

Penny smirked into his mouth. He felt her smaller hands trace their way down his stomach and to his solid manhood. Carefully she gripped the base of his cock. Looking up for reassurance she hesitated a bit until Michael nodded his head.

Smirking bashfully into his chest Penny ran her hand up and down his shaft. Lightly Michael bucked into her hand adding more friction. She adjusted in his arms and pressed her soft tummy into his much firmer one. Oh that lovely softness he adored so much. 

Tender lips were placed at the base of his throat as she moaned and moved her hand along his member. Michael tilted his head back giving her more access to his neck. 

"That's heavenly" he reassured her. "So naughty." He added with a smirk, taking seize of her lips with his. Holding the side of her face he increased the force of the kiss until she broke free. 

There was a light blush on her cheeks as she pulled the blanket down his hips and exposed his solid manhood. 

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. 

"Ya, I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly. 

"Ok, stop when you want, yes?" 

"Of course" she smiled again, kissing his firm tummy. 

Penny was a crapshoot. Sometimes she went further then she had before. Michael never pushed her either way. He was thankful and blessed to be in this position with her. When he first started treating her any future sexuality was a bleak prospect. 

Her lips wrapped around his inflamed head caused his breath to hitch in his throat. Michael would never get over how amazing that felt. Carefully he placed his hands on her shoulders. When she didn't flinch he traced his fingers upwards until he ran them thru her hair. 

She moaned around his length, steadily taking more in her mouth. Michael wasn't expecting her to swallow him whole, not with his endowment. Penny made a good effort though without being vulgar. 

"Yes" he hissed "That's good! Just like that." 

Penny smiled around his cock and began to move her hand in time with the bob of her head. He sat up partially and watched as her tongue swirled around his head and then trailed its way down his shaft and back up. 

Cheekily she popped him back into her mouth and treated him like a lollipop. 

"I love your...cock." She blushed, hesitant at being so bold. 

"He loves you too." Michael groaned, stroking her cheek. 

She suckled on him a few more times before straddling his hips. Cautiously Michael observed her facial expression as she rubbed her wetness over his erection. Soft groans and little moans left her mouth as Penny looked down and watched how her folds sandwiched themselves around his cock. The sight was very arousing.

Reaching up he traced her curves, hands brushing across her soft stomach and to her plush bottom. He massaged her bum cheeks and pushed her closer to him. 

Without much warning Penny expertly lifted herself up and fully engulfed his member within her body. They both gasped at the contact and sudden jolt of pleasure. Penny braced herself on his chest, hands clutching at his skin. Swallowing heavily Penny then began to move her hips back and forth. 

Michael found it hard at first to sit back and not take over. Normally under different circumstances he was a rather dominant lover. 

He noticed how her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were concentrating. 

"Easy love" he cooed. "Take your time."

"Umm, feels so good." She moaned in response. 

Michael loosely placed his arms around her back as she lowered herself on his torso, hugging him close. Embracing her Michael placed a sweet kiss to the side of her head. 

Murmurs of pleasure escaped Penny's lips as she continued to move herself against him. Slowly Michael started to raise his hips up helping her rhythm. With her reaction being favorable Michael picked up pace. 

Penny eventually got tired of moving herself against him and settled to lazily hugging herself to him. Michael kept one arm around her back and used his other to hold her bum and secure her in place. Picking up speed he pumped into her aching quim, Penny's arousal aiding in the smooth penetration. 

He wanted so badly to switch positions with Penny and be the one on top but he couldn't do that, not without warning. Alerting her to that would ruin the moment. 

"Move on top of me?" Penny whimpered, raising up. 

Michael smiled and nodded his head, helping her climb off him. Both cats must have known they wanted privacy because both felines hopped off the bed and walked out of the room. 

Laying his little lover down on the bed Michael gave her a reassuring kiss he slipped easily between her parted thighs, holding off a few moments in case she wanted to change her mind. Penny raised her legs and hooked them around his waist. Smiling she stretched and waited for him to continue. Following her lead he pushed himself back inside. 

After a few testing thrusts Michael fell between her legs and rested his arms on either side of her body. Looking down he moaned when he witnessed her breasts jiggling and her tummy rubbing a little against his. 

Dipping his head down he eagerly captured a pert nipple in his mouth causing her to cry out in pleasure. Grinning into her breast he applied a little pressure and pulled at the sensitive bud. 

Her hands started to explore his back, fingertips tentatively tracing over constricting muscles. Teasingly she grasped his bottom and squeezed. Pressing his lips to the side if her neck he lingered them there as he pushed into her carefully. 

Penny moaned and pushed back creating more friction. Michael could feel her soft tissues grasp around his cock, her wetness creating a beautiful silky smooth surface. 

"Cum for me" he encouraged "cum cum."

"Yes" she gasped, grasping his hips with her hands. 

Michael was close, he could feel it building in his sack. His pleasure was mounting and he wondered if Penny was close too. Studying her face he could see that it was twisted in pleasure, her breathing was uneven and she had began to play with her own breasts. His fears were unfounded, she was close. 

"Here, touch yourself beautiful." Michael cooed, gently taking her hand and depositing it between their bodies. 

A light blush flushed on her cheeks as he watched her nervously place her fingers on her swollen clit. Penny licked her lips and set about a slow circular motion. Rearing up onto his knees Michael helped by holding her open, gaining a much better view of what they were doing. 

The pleasure replaced the embarrassment and Penny quickly fell into her own smooth rhythm. Moaning she quickened her pace. Michael could feel her walls tightening around him waiting for her release. Pushing inwards a few more times he felt himself come undone.

Crying out Michael shakily fell back between her legs and buried himself as deeply as he could. He witnessed Penny seize under him, her body going stiff. A deep gasp left her lips as she arched her back and gripped his hips tighter with her legs. 

Michael could feel her quim clutching around him begging for more cum. Her nipples instantly perked and a thin layer of goosebumps rose up on her skin. A final heavy shutter and Penny became a puddle of goo on the mattress. 

She was speechless but a slow smile formed on her lips. Lazily raising her hand Michael felt her stroke his back. Nuzzling his nose into the side of her neck he overlooked her current state protectively. Assuring that she was alright he kissed her mouth, lingering his lips, and pulled away from her.

As soon as he was resting flat on his back Penny curled up into his side. Her head resting on his arm while her body moulded around his. Awkwardly he grabbed the discarded blankets and covered the both of them. After the body rush they always felt a chill. 

"Was that good?" He asked her curiously, brushing hair out of her face. 

"Yes" she yawned, completely wiped out. 

"That was amazing." Michael praised, holding her hand with his. 

"Ya?" Penny asked in a surprised voice. 

"Yes of course, it always is." He reassured her. "Go back to sleep little one."

Tenderly he pressed his lips to the side of her head before bundling her up closely. By the time both cats came back to their previous spots Penny had fallen back asleep. Smiling to himself he was grateful for this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

At one point Michael had to put his foot down and tell Penny "No" She didn't ask for a lot but when she did he agreed and bought it for her. But this, this he couldn't logically agree too. 

What started out as a simple exercise with Penny had turned into a passive power struggle between him and her. 

Michael had taken her to a busy shopping mall for her to socialize and get used to being around people. It wasn't the children or the other women she had troubles with, it was the strange men. Her anxiety and timidness towards other males was still a problem Michael dealt with. 

If Penny didn't know the man in question she was suspicious, nervous and even somewhat violent if she felt cornered. It was an a-typical reaction from the trauma she suffered from but she had to get over it. Penny couldn't live her life running away from the opposite gender. 

While at the mall they had passed a pet store. A sale in cat toys had enticed Penny inside with him following behind. Of course this store had live animals of various kinds including birds. 

"We can't get a bird." Michael explained "We have cats. They'll eat it." 

"But I want a bird!" Penny whined. 

"No" he stayed firm "It would be torturing the poor thing if we brought it home." 

"We can teach the cats not to eat it." She countered. 

"Not two adult cats. Perhaps if they were still babies." Michael told her. 

Their cats weren't exactly trained killers or even motivated to inspect a foreign noise but he knew a chirping bird would draw their attention. He simply couldn't introduce a poor innocent animal into that situation. The little tweety would have a damn heart attack if the cats didn't eat it first. 

"But" she attempted, pouting.

"No" Michael cut her off shortly. "No birds, no more animals we have two cats." 

Penny got a defiant look on her face as he walked casually to the register to pay for various forms of catnip mouse's. He didn't care if she stood there making a sour ugly face. Her request was just not ethical. Penny would be heartbroken if a cat or both ate her tweety-bird. 

"Penny, come along."Michael called, turning to her. 

She wrinkled her nose at him in annoyance before trailing behind him. Penny was upset but she'd get over it soon, hopefully. 

"Don't scowl." He chastised lightly "You know it isn't possible." 

"But it's so cute!" She reasoned. 

"I agree" Michael replied "But I think the cats are cuter."

They had finally agreed to name them Charlie and Annie. Penny originally wanted to name them Romeo and Juliet but he had to remind her that didn't have a favorable ending. 

He went to take hold of her hand and despite her resentment with being told no, easily accepted it. As they walked through the sea of unknown faces he studied her very carefully. He made note of her stiff posture and how Penny scanned her surroundings. 

A rather large intimidating man walked past them and he felt her hand tighten in his. Michael looked down at her and gave a reassuring smile. Her eyes were a little wider than normal but he didn't think her stress level was at a danger level yet.

As they approach a candy shop nestled between two clothing stores he offered her an ice cream, which she of course accepted. Clinically she was classified as an emotional eater without the binge tendencies. Michael should know, he diagnosed her. 

When he first started treating her Penny had put on a good amount of weight due to depression and her emotional eating. The depression made her lethargic which lead to a rather sedentary lifestyle while the extra calories from her sweets consumption helped seal the deal. 

Michael taught her how to avoid emotional eating and showed her alternatives. They worked on a diet plan although dietary wasn't exactly his forte. With that combined with medication she lost almost all the weight she put on. 

After all that you'd think he'd be more cautious with how he comforted her. Michael found himself more often than not offering her an ice cream or a chocolate bar after a particularly hard day. He tried to justify it mentally with an excuse he himself wouldn't tolerate as a doctor. In the end he ignored everything. 

Michael was a doctor, after all. He knew what he was doing. He had this under control.

One ice cream cone and a bag of mixed sour gummies later they were back walking the mall. She was so distracted by her cotton-candy ice cream that the strange people didn't matter anymore. Not even the man who bumped into Michael seemed to catch her attention. 

Penny had missed how both males attempted to show their alpha superiority. Michael won, he always won. He simply looked like a man you didn't fuck with and you'd be hard pressed not to argue on that. A dark glare and a certain body stance had sent grown men retreating with their tails between their legs plenty of times before.

When it came to his Penny and her protection he didn't mess around. That was his baby, his Angel, his little miracle. The very reason why he hasn't lost his own mind. Michael would kill to keep her safe if the circumstances were right. 

Hell, he was tempted to test that theory on the men that attacked Penny. He had even sat in his office and mentally plotted out a detailed plan on how he'd do it. Where he'd dump the bodies and how he'd cover his tracks. Of course with this all being mental notes such damaging evidence couldn't be traced to him or fall into the wrong hands. 

The only reason why he hadn't done it is because of her, ironically enough. Michael was smart enough to know that he'd never get away with it. Sooner or later the house of cards would collapse and he'd be in jail while she was out here, on her own, in the wild with no one to protect her. His Penny needed protection and he was the only one capable of doing so.

The only other person he remotely felt the same towards would be Madison. If it wasn't for the fact that he trusted Tom to look after and protect her as well as he would, he'd have Madison close by his side. Not in a sexual way, no. Michael found her attractive but Penny held his heart. 

"You were right about the bird." Penny finally admitted, taking a sinfully sweet lick of her ice cream. "The cats would go nuts." 

"We want to bring animals into a safe stress free environment. Having two fluffy brats trying to eat it every day is not good." Michael added, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. 

"No, it's not." She agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

He watched Tom lovingly as he held his baby daughter. The little munchkin was now 3 months old and very vicarious. Cooing she reached out for Michael, her fat little fists trying to make contact. Smiling he reached out for her to take his hand. 

Once she held his hand Delilah pulled it towards her mouth where she promptly slobbering all over it. Chuckling he took his hand back and dried it off on his jeans. 

"Oh sorry man!" Tom sighed. 

"It's ok." Michael replied with a smile. "That's what babies do."

"She's trying to crawl already." Tom bragged with a wide smile. "Madison will place Dee down on her tummy and she'll kick her legs out and try to grasp the floor in front of her." 

"Very good motor skills." Michael spoke, impressed. "I have a feeling she'll skip walking and start running." 

"Yeah probably." Tom agreed, handing the baby off to him for a few moments. 

Michael happily took the little bundle in his arms and held her protectively to his chest. She clutched at his shirt and looked up at him. A familiar face that made her smile. 

When Delilah was only 1 month old Michael volunteered to look after her for a week. Madison had gotten a bad case of the flu and Tom couldn't juggle both baby and a sick momma. Needless to say Penny's baby fever died down a lot after that. Actually, he was sure the fire was put out completely. 

Michael didn't mind getting up every few hours or so to tend to Dee but Penny got rather irritated after the second time a babies cry woke her up. The patience wasn't there just yet. It was to be expected with her young age. During the day she was alright with her though.

"Hello" he cooed, allowing the little one to grab at his chin and nose. "Your so pretty. Yes you are!" 

Delilah clutched his shirt and looked off to the side. Something had caught her attention. This baby was exceptionally smart just like Thomas. Her motor skills and attention was advanced for a baby her age. 

Walking towards Tom with her in his arms he bounced her ever so slightly causing her to giggle. Tom looked up from riffing through his papers, he gave a half smile when he realized that she was smiling at him.

"Does she need a diaper change?" Tom asked.

"Nope" Michael replied "She's good. Might need some food though. Are the bottles in the fridge?" 

"Yes" Tom confirmed "Maddy made a few up before she left."

Nodding his head michael took his little princess to be fed. Penny and Madison had gone shopping while he volunteered to do some baby-minding so Thomas could catch up on work. 

His plan was to feed this precious little darling and then put her down for a nap. 

Taking hold of a bottle he ran it under warm water from the tap bringing the temperature up a little. Testing it on his hand he made sure that it was just right before offering the bottle to Delilah. Eagerly she suckled on the rubber nipple as Michael held the bottle tilted upwards. 

Her little grunts and other noises that she made when eating always made him smile. Tiny hands grasped the side of the bottle as equally tiny toes curled and relaxed. Halfway thru the bottle Dee's eyes started to flutter closed. When Michael was sure that she had fallen asleep he gently eased the rubber nipple out of her mouth. 

Carefully he placed her in the crib set up in the living room. They had a special wedge-like pillow to help make sure she rested on a propped angle. That way if she threw up she wouldn't choke on it. Michael was wary of it at first but once he saw that it posed no real threat to her he warmed up to it.

Confident that she was asleep and safe he turned on the baby monitor. Turning to Sammy who was sitting in a chair near the crib he pointed and said "Watch that baby." The cat in turn mewed his acceptance and laid down, watching over Delilah. 

Since that baby was born he had turned into quite the guard-cat. If the baby was somewhere Sammy was close behind. At first they worried that the cat may become jealous of Dee but it became painfully obvious when he started to become protective it was quite the opposite. 

Michael briefly wondered if his two fur-balls would become the same way when he and Penny had a baby of their own. 

"Babies sleeping and Sammy is on guard-cat duty." Michael informed him. 

"Oh?" He chuckled lightly. "When Delilah is on the floor he sits just out of reach from her so she can't grab him. I think he's trying to get her to crawl." 

"That wouldn't surprise me." Michael agreed "They'll be in cahoots with each other when Dee gets a little older. Does he let her touch him?"

Tom looked up from his desk and nodded "Maddy has placed her on the couch beside Sammy and she's grabbed onto him. He just lays there and let's her drool on him." 

"That is good." Michael smiled, happy that his god-daughter had a furry little friend. When he was a baby his parents owned a German shepherd dog that he'd crawl all over. 

"The other day he sat perched on Delilah's dresser watching her as she slept." Tom added. "He hasn't gone in her crib yet but it's only a matter of time. Oddly enough he avoids laying on her physically. Almost as if he knows he'll hurt her." 

Crying interrupted their conversation. Tom stood up and went to go only for Michael to wave him off. "I will see" he offered.

"Thank you!" Tom sighed exasperated. 

Michael went into the living room to see Delilah fussing in her crib and a very concerned Sammy standing up against the crib and looking into it. 

"What is wrong my little one?" Michael asked, picking her up. 

Right away he could tell that she needed a diaper change. Grabbing what he needed he went about changing her dirty diaper. Once she was clean and dry the tears dried up and she began to watch Sammy with great interest. 

Figuring she'd probably be hungry again he took the remainder of the bottle and repeated the whole heating process. Sitting on the couch he let her suckle the nipple into her mouth. Sammy jumped up onto the couch beside him and gave Delilah kitty-kisses, sniffing at his tiny humans face, his long whiskers tickling her and causing her nose to scrunch up. Once he was sure she was alright he laid down beside Michael. 

"She is ok" Michael reassured the animal. 

As she finished the bottle and began to sleep in his arms again Madison and Penny returned home. Madison gently snuck over to him and took her sleeping daughter into her arms. Delilah sleepily looked up at her and once she realized it was mommy she fell back asleep. 

"Ladies" he addressed with a smile. "She's been fed and her diaper changed. I'll be upstairs with Thomas." 

"Thank you so much!" Madison replied.

"It's no problem." He told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Babies besides what Google tells me. I try to keep everything realistic so if some baby actions is off due to age and development - I'm sorry :(


	6. Chapter 6

"You'd like me to build you a what?" Michael asked her in disbelief, perhaps he hadn't heard Penny correctly. 

Penny placed Annie down on the couch and pulled an image up on his phone, showing Michael what she wanted. He carefully observed it and narrowed his brows. No, he had heard her correctly the first time. 

"What the bloody hell is a catio?!" Michael asked her seriously. 

"Exactly what it looks like!" She sighed "It's an outdoor space for indoor cats." 

"I can't build that!" He told her with a weak smile "I'm not that handy!" 

Michael could barely put together Ikea furniture, even with instructions. Creating such an elaborate space for their two fuzz-faces was completely out of the question. Perhaps he could hire someone to make the ridiculous thing. 

Penny gave him a slightly upset look and nodded her head. Accepting right away that she couldn't have it done. Michael took her hand in his and squeezed it. 

"I'll see if I can find a contractor that can make a catio for Charlie and Annie." Michael nodded, giving her once more what she wanted. 

It would be expensive and something he normally wouldn't waste money on but he knew that Penny adored their cats. They were like tiny, bossy, furry children to her. 

"Find a couple of designs that you like and we'll go from there." He added. 

Upon hearing that she had gotten her way the dull look on her face changed into a soft smile. She leaned in towards him and kissed his mouth. 

"Thank you! We can have Sammy over for playdates now!" Penny told him enthusiastically.

Michael shook his head and stared off into their living room. Cat people. He'd never truly understanding that madness. He loved the cats but clearly not like her.

"I don't think my boy would like another male in his territory." Michael casually told her. 

Charlie in response stretched on his couch, digging his nails into the fabric and yawning widely. As predicted Annie favored Penny and Charlie favored him. In the mornings he'd follow Michael into his office and sit crouched on his desk as Michael drank his coffee and read his emails. Annie and Penny both remained asleep in bed. 

Sometimes when Michael worked late Charlie would sleep in his office on the small sofa until he was done. Then the feline would get up and follow him into the bedroom where he'd resume his sleeping, snuggled up close to Annie. 

"Little miss" Michael addressed, placing his tea down on the counter "Have you thought more about what we discussed?" 

They had come to a time where Michael thought it was alright for Penny to expand her horizons. Spread her wings a little and deal with the public a little more independently. 

He had numerous conversations with her in regards to a small part time job or even part time schooling. Two things which Penny didn't want to do. Michael wasn't sure if it was due to laziness or anxiety. Probably both If he had to write down a diagnosis. 

The job was suggested because Michael felt she needed to do something with her time. It wasn't because he was sick of paying for everything. That was furthest from the truth. Any money she made she'd keep for herself. He'd never ask for any of it, Michael made that very clear to her. 

As for the education option - Michael knew that she was very smart and curious enough to stick with a full semester of college. Penny at the moment had a high school education and he felt that she deserved more. It would give her a chance to socialize with peers her age and expand her mind. 

At the moment she refused to go anywhere or do anything unless Michael was doing it as well. Occasionally she'd go out with Madison but with Dee getting older and more rambunctious that was becoming less and less. 

"I don't know…" She sighed, kicking a squeaky mouse across the floor with her foot. "I'm thinking about the schooling but I don't know what I'd actually study?"

"How about art?" Michael suggested "You could get an art degree in painting or drawing. Or, you can take courses so that when I open my private practice you can work in the office?" 

"What title would that be though? Secretary, accounting?" She asked legitimately confused. 

"I was thinking more along the lines of my personal medical assistance. You'd be helping me with patient files and paperwork in regards to billing and other referral forms." Michael offered. "They'll also teach you how to bill insurance companies as well." 

Michael could tell that the wheels inside her head were turning at the possibility of being involved in his work. It was selfish but he was killing two birds with one stone. Penny would be out of the house and using her time productively and at the same time she'd be close enough that Michael could watch her. Of course in theory he'd be paying her salary but at least she'd have an income Penny worked hard for at the end of the year. 

"We also need you to get your license and start driving." He added. "Independence is a beautiful thing. And if you study and pass with flying colors I'll buy you a car." He bribed. 

"I want a Mercedes or no dice." Penny cockily replied. 

"No dice" he replied "Way too much horsepower for a new driver." 

"Land Rover then." She countered. 

"First you have to study and pass the test." Michael reminded her. "Then we will negotiate autos" 

Michael could see that Penny wasn't happy with being shoved into adult responsibility. There was a somewhat sour look on her face as she huffed away from him and back to the cats. 

"Maddy doesn't work." She childishly pointed out. 

"Madison is a full time mother." Michael reminded her "That in itself is a full time job. And no, we can't have a baby so you can avoid going to school and getting a driver's license!" 

"Well I don't want too!" She pouted. 

"We all have to do things we don't want to do, in order to achieve our goals. You want to work with me and drive a Land Rover? That means you have to go to college and get a driver's license." Michael lectured gently. "I wanted to become a psychiatrist but I didn't want to go through 8 years of schooling. But guess what? I sucked it up and dragged my ass through 8 years of mind numbing school courses." 

When he realized that she was still scowling at him in disapproval he shook his head and tried a softer, gentler approach on the subject. 

"Your a very smart young women. The courses you'll need to take will only take 2 years to complete, maybe less. And by that time I should be opening my office." Michael coaxed. 

Slowly she was starting to crack. Penny sat up straight and sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "Fine!" She agreed finally "I'll go to school!" 

"Good girl" he praised, nodding his head. "And you should be happy, not sad. A lot of people would love to be in your position. That job title has a decent salary."

Penny looked at him oddly before replying "Like you'd pay me." 

"I will" he assured her "I'd be hiring you for a legitimate job. It's common for private practice owners to employ their partners." 

"How much?" She asked with scrutiny, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

"Probably 35-40k a year." He told her seriously. 

"And you'd be paying for my schooling?" Penny pressed in complete disbelief. 

"Yes" he confirmed. 

"Why?!" 

It hurt him deeply to know that Penny still didn't think she was worth a lot. People going out of their way to help Penny made her suspicious. She always thought there was a doubt meaning behind it or they'd want something in return. 

"Because I love you and I want to see you get ahead in life." He told her truthfully. "Your young, I want to see you have a career and accomplish your personal goals before we settle down and have children. Even if that means you only work for me for a couple of years." 

His excuse made her smile innocently. Penny approached where he stood, hugging him tightly in her arms. She was crying softly at his words. Her own little confirmation that everything she wanted from him like children was going to happen. 

"There there my girl." Michael soothed. "Everything will fall into place, I told you it would."


	7. Chapter 7

Like two proud protective lions watching their lioness's both Michael and Tom stood on the little line separating the grass from sand, watching Penny and Madison stand in the water. Maddy had the baby in her arms as the two chatted about whatever. 

Michael's eyes scanned the surrounding area for any wayward stares from men in regards to Penny. He didn't particularly like the idea of lingering eyes on her bikini clad body. Especially where her bum and breasts resided. Tom however, was more concerned with the inquisitive baby in his fiancee's arms. 

"She won't drop her." Michael assured him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know but still...this is Dee's first lake trip. I'm worried about everything from bee stings to sunburn's." Tom sighed, his anxiety showing. 

"I don't blame you. That's your baby girl. It's your right to be worried and protective. That's what makes you a good daddy." Michael praised "Many men nowadays don't give a damn about their children. It's sad really." 

Tom smiled and nodded his appreciation on being reassured that his parenting wasn't crap. They both walked in unison closer to the water just as Madison was lowering Delilah into the water. 

The babies chubby legs and thighs dipped into the water, her midsection being supported by Madison's strong arms. Curiously she bent forward and smacked her hands on the water creating a little splash. Everyone chuckled at her adorable antics. Delilah tickled pink with her new ability to make the water move laughed the loudest. 

"See?" Madison spoke to her "Just like your bath time!" 

The girls lowered themselves further in the shallow water. Madison submerging Dee up to her mid chest. Little legs kicked instinctively in the water as her hands explored the ripples above. The big floppy sun hat hiding her thick ginger curls kept the sun off her pale skin. The ribbon matched her little pink bathing suit with ruffles. 

"Don't let her drink it Mads" Tom told her "I don't want her getting a virus from the water." 

Feeling that the women had everything under control both Michael and Tom dove into the water and headed towards the dock anchored to the middle of the lake.

"Penny is enrolled in the fall semester for college." Michael informed him, settling down beside Tom in the dock. Their long legs hanging half in the water still. 

"That's great to hear!" Tom told him genuinely happy to hear it. "What will she be taking?" 

"Medical administration" Michael smiled. "I need one for when I open my practice. When she's done school I'll be able to employ her." 

"That's amazing." He praised "Madison and I were discussing her going back to school part time from home, once Dee is in pre-school. You know, those online college courses?" 

"Penny will be doing a mix of online and in class. 2 days a week she'll be on campus and the rest is online." Michael informed him "What is Madison wanting to study?" 

"Early childhood development" Tom smiled proudly "She wants to be either a kindergarten teacher or a preschool teacher." 

"Both are a good fit." Michael agreed. 

"She's super amazing with Delilah." Tom boasted, his proud inner papa coming out. Michael loved that brightness that took over in his eyes as he beamed about his little girl. "Dee is actually developmentally advanced for her age because of Madison. She's not talking yet but Maddy has somehow gotten her to gesture to the object she wants with her hands. And 2 out of 4 times if you ask her what she wants she'll make the hand gesture at it." 

"That's amazing!" Michael agreed. "She's going to have a vast vocabulary as well I'm assuming?" 

"Without a doubt. Madison is also trying to teach her Sign Language. So far Dee understands yes, cat and no." 

"When me and Penny have children I'll be sure to have Madison teach them." Michael informed him. 

Tom lay out on his back completely and placed his arm over his eyes. "Delilah is such a remarkable little girl. I still can't believe she's mine. Sometimes when I can't sleep I go into her room and just watch her. I don't know how I can produce something so perfect, so beautiful. You know?" 

"I can well imagine. I'm looking forward to being a father myself." Michael admitted truthfully. "Thankfully I have Dee in my life." 

"If you want her for the weekend you can always ask." Tom volunteered, looking over at him. "Madison and I would love a little romantic getaway from time to time." 

"Me and Penny would love that. The crib I bought is still in the guest room set up. The cats keep trying to sleep in it." Michael chuckled. 

Michael and Penny were more than capable of catering to little Dee for a weekend. It gave Michael a chance to fulfill that paternal craving for fatherhood. Just like Penny it crept up on him sometimes before eventually going away with reason. Now was not the time to be having babies...

"Do you have a spot for your future practice picked out?" Tom asked, stretching his long, lean body out further under the sun. 

"There's a new medical complex being developed. It'll be done in a year and a half from now. I already have a nice unit picked out through the developer. All I have to do is sign the lease when its done." Michael told him. 

"Will you be treating the same types of people or is it geared towards more family type issues?" Tom asked. 

"Mental health disorders mainly as well as people recovering from traumatic events." Michael told him "A lot of my old clients will be coming back to my practice because I'll be accepting private and government issued insurance." 

"It's good to have an initial client base right off the bat. The first year is key to staying open. Especially since there's so much competition out there now." Tom replied "I couldn't open my own practice. I'd have to join one."

"Working through the private clinics and hospitals is job security though." Michael reasoned "Hospitals don't go out of business and it's rare for cutbacks to axe surgeons or doctors. I only left my position because of Penny. Now I'm doing consultations on difficult cases for other psychiatrists." He sighed "It pays well and I'm utilizing my skills but it's not my main calling. I like to work one-on-one with my clients." 

"With this economy I'm almost glad I went through 8 years of med school." Tom grimaced. "It's worth it to know I won't be fired due to cutbacks."

"I was telling Penny the other day she was lucky because her courses take 2 years max. We went through 8 years before we could be on our own." Michael added. 

"You don't have any school debt left, do you?" Tom asked seriously, looking at him with his arm above his eyes. "I spoke to a young surgeon the other day and he's about 100k in the hole. Fresh off residency. The next 10 years is going to be spent paying that back!" 

"Nope! My parents paid for half the entire tuition and I had student loans for the rest. Paid them off completely two years ago." Michael sighed happily. "Now I'm saving for the practice. Once I have the practice established I save for the nest egg." 

"I only have around 10k left in school loans. It's the mortgage on the main house that's killing me, hypothetically." Tom volunteered. "I mean, we're not hurting for money, but until that mortgage is paid off I can't save for the future. Babies are expensive." 

"Life is expensive" Michael sympathized, laying out next to Tom. "Penny wants a catio built." 

"What the fuck is a catio?!" 

"It's a cat-friendly enclosure built on the back patio allowing the cats to go outside safely. I contacted a contractor and it'll cost about 3k including Labour and supplies." Michael explained.

"Don't you dare tell Madison about that!" Tom warned. 

"I won't, but I can't guarantee Penny won't." Michael smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle is real! See. Not all my characters are necessarily financially well off. Mortgages and babies and school loans are real folks!


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my girl!" Michael softly chastised "You look like a strawberry sundae!" 

"Shut up I hurt!" She moaned into the pillow, a light sob escaping her lips. 

"I told you to wear sunscreen! Now look at you..." He sighed in disbelief. 

"I did!" Penny whined pitifully. "It must have washed off or something! Michael, please! Your a doctor do something!" 

It broke his heart to hear her literally crying to him for help. He could see her burnt skin throbbing from where he stood. She did a number on herself. The only parts of her that weren't burnt was what had been covered in her bikini. With her back, shoulders and the back of her legs taking the worst of it. Luckily for Penny her front side was only a light pink color as a posed to the scarlet red that covered her back side. 

"Come, you need to draw the heat out of your skin. I'll run you a cold shower." He spoke, helping her get up. 

Penny walked painfully slow towards their master bath. He noted how she limped and groaned with every step. Still, he had to mentally chuckle at how her bare bum was now creamy white in color in contrast to her back.

Michael adjusted the water temperature accordingly. It was cold but not too cold that it would be unpleasant or send her into shock. He could see how uncomfortable she still was and voluntarily got undressed and joined her in the cold shower. 

Penny hissed out in pain and instantly clutched on to his body for support as the water fanned out on her heated flesh. Michael embraced her, his hands coming to rest on her unaffected bum as she hugged onto him. 

"Is it feeling a little better?" Michael asked, kissing her wet forehead. 

"It still stings but it's not throbbing right now." Penny replied weakly. 

"We'll let the cold water draw the heat out for a bit longer. When we're done I'll get the fan and have it blow cold air on your back." Michael explained "Once the majority of the heat is gone I'll use aloe lotion on it to help sooth your skin." 

He felt bad for her, he honestly did. Michael didn't like to see Penny hurt period. But he had warned her about using sunscreen and to keep applying it. Sun sensitivity was a side effect of her medication. Now he had to look after her like he always did. 

"I want you to take a towel and lay it out on our bed, I need you on your tummy so your head should be facing the TV." Michael told her. 

Michael's plan was to have her rest on her tummy while a fan blows cold air steadily on her back. In the meantime he'll have several wet tea-towels freezing in the freezer. Draping those over the sunburnt areas would give her great relief. He had done that when his thighs and legs got burnt in med-school. Apparently alcohol and waterslide fun didn't mix too well. 

Carefully he brought his hand up to touch the part of her back right under her neck. She was still ridiculously hot despite having been under the cold water for 10 minutes now. 

Michael was worried that she may begin to blister. Perhaps a drastic measure of an ice cold bath was in order. He'd have to monitor that she didn't go into shock but at least the affected areas would be completely covered by the cold. 

"I'm going to draw you a cold bath." Michael told her, turning the shower off. "It won't be pleasant but it'll help a lot more than this shower I'm afraid." 

"I just want to pain to stop." She sobbed weakly. 

He gave her a sympathetic pained look before delivering a tender comforting kiss to her lips. 

He filled the tub with straight cold water. It was so chilly a polar bear would love it. Helping her step into the deep pool of water Michael tightly held her hand. Penny instantly recoiled at the discomfort her feet and legs must have been feeling. If Michael could trade places with her, he would. 

"I know sweetheart" he told her "I suggest you just sit down in one quick movement."

There was a war going on in her head. Michael could read her expression and it divided between wanting to do this to soothe the burning or hopping out of the tub because the cold was too much.

Finally she decided to sit down in the tub, her screams heard throughout the house. Michael gently pushed her chest back and helped complete her submerging. Hopefully they only had to do this once. 

"Oh my god!" She complained loudly "Everything hurts!" 

"You'll adjust, give it a bit." Michael reassured her gently, kneeling beside the tub. 

Penny took his hand in hers. Without complaint he allowed her to squeeze painfully tight. Every part of her now was some shade of red as the cold water permeated her nerves. 

The longer she was in there the more relaxed she became. Eventually Penny let go of his hand completely and he witnessed her eyes droop. 

"My back feels better." She announced. "It's only a dull throb. I think I could actually sleep right now." 

Michael watched her for a little while longer. When he figured that she was just about a sleep he got her to stand up and turn for him. The red was about 2 shades lighter then before and to the touch it wasn't so hot. Happy with this development he pulled the plug and helped her back into their bedroom, towel in hand. 

Grabbing her pillows he placed them at the foot of the bed and laid the towel down. Still dripping wet Penny laid out on the towel, her head on the pillows and her back exposed. 

A skillful look concluded that she hadn't caused herself to blister. Praising Jesus he went a retrieved the fan. Michael angled it downwards and turned it into max. The cold air flowed evenly over her back and she sighed in relief. 

"Try and sleep" he encouraged "I'll be checking on you periodically." 

Michael bent down and kissed the side of her head. Penny had her eyes closed and he could tell she was on the cusp of sleeping. 

When he checked on her one last time Penny was sleeping. Both cats lay next to her, guarding her he suspects. With the wet towels in the freezer for when she wakes up, all Michael had left to do was wait. Wait and check on her every once in a while. 

Until then he had paperwork that needed to be completed. Making a smooching noise for Charlie he watched as his boy jumped off the bed and toddled off after him down the hall. 

Un-gracefully Charlie hopped up onto his desk knocking a few pens onto the ground. He butted his head into Michael's hand and instantly began to purr. Stroking the soft feline between his ears a few times he went about his work as Charlie lay in his usual spot beside him on the desk. 

"Good boy" Michael praised. "Your mamma was silly today and hurt herself." 

Charlie continued to purr as he listened to Michael talk to him. He wasn't a fool who assumed animals didn't understand what you said or listened to you. Many times he had suggested that a patient get a cat or a dog for a companion If it was suitable. 

You could cuddle and talk to an animal for hours and they didn't judge you. He actually studied animals and their emotions towards humans in university. How they were used as therapy animals and help relieve stress, anxiety and a few other things. 

A few times he had cuddled Charlie against his chest late at night. He'd absent mindedly stroke the purring creature as his thoughts wandered. Michael found him to be a big help in dealing with stress. Much how Penny liked the cuddle Annie when she was depressed. The patient creature snuggling close to her sad human. 

Yes, these cats were a good idea after all. And they certainly deserved the best catio Michael could make them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> *Smut smut smutty smut smut*
> 
> Pairings:  
> Michael/Penny

There are certain times that Penny completely surprised him. Michael wasn't a prude, normally. But he tended to shy away from situations that could get him arrested for public indecency. The medical board didn't particularly like when it's doctors were arrested for charges like that. 

Unfortunately for him Penny liked to be naughty at the weirdest places and the most inconvenient times. 

Usually Michael could calm her down until they got home or somewhere more private, where the chances of getting caught are significantly lower. But he was only a man and after a certain amount of blood was redirected between his legs, his ability to deny her was squashed.

Penny's smaller hands planted themselves firmly on his chest, her legs around his hips as she sat on his lap. Slowly she pushed herself against him, kissing his mouth testingly. Michael found his hands settle on her hips, squeezing the soft flesh before trailing them under her shirt and up her back. 

Moaning into her mouth he pushed her forward where she rolled her hips against his. Her sex rubbing against his trapped aching erection. 

Groaning deeply into her mouth Michael broke the kiss and looked her over, studying her face very carefully. 

"Are you sure...here?" He questioned. 

Penny shook her head adamantly and recaptured his mouth with vigor. Michael tightened his hand around her back and reinforced their kiss with his own lips dancing and moving alongside hers. 

He cringed when she unceremoniously dropped roughly onto her knees between his legs. The forest floor digging into the sensitive skin of her knees. Shaky hands reached up to undo his jeans button, Michael brushed them away and took care of it himself. 

She pulled the zipper down and brushed the open sides of his jeans exposing his briefs to her. Michael willed himself to relax and just go with it. The most that could happen is a little woodland animal could watch them make love in the bushes. 

Although public this was hardly a bustling area filled with people. There where walking trails throughout the state park but at this hour they weren't heavily populated, and the trail they had chosen was a smaller one off to the side.

The cold air caressing his heated flesh brought Michael back to reality. He watched hungrily as Penny stroked his shaft with her small fist. Her eyes trained on the forming bead of pre-cum visible at his slit. 

Michael bit his lower lip and tilted his head back slightly, groaning loudly. His hands clutched at the moss covered fallen tree he sat on as her velvety soft lips encased his swollen head. The heat and wetness causing his cock to throb painfully. 

Prying a hand away from the tree he grabbed hold of her hair, guiding her mouth gently down more of his cock. Penny's eagerness to please him had slowed down and she was showing that timid approach towards intimacy he came to expect of her. 

Lovingly he massaged her scalp and moaned, encouraging her to do her best. Soft lips and a tongue caressed, nibbled and licked their way around every solid inch. Michael could feel his chest tightening and his head spin.

"Yes!" He hissed in encouragement "Just like that, so nice!" 

Penny looked up from between his legs, a soft smile on her face as she licked the underside of his member, base to tip and back down again. 

Taking her by the forearm he helped her stand on wobbly legs. Brushing the debris and dirt off her bare knees he stood back and studied her carefully. He felt strange standing here with his prick exposed in such a manner. Even with his lover before him Michael felt like a pervert he had once tried to treat. The man enjoyed exposing himself in public and masturbating. 

He saw a soft lush looking patch of grass and guided Penny over to it. She sat down, relaxed with her legs open a little. Michael shimmied his jeans all the way down his legs and licked them off to the side. Removing his underwear was next as was his shirt. 

Keeping her in mind Michael got Penny to raise her bum up. He gave her his shirt to lay on as a thin shield from little pokey and scratchy things that may lay buried in the grass. 

Slowly she pulled her shirt off and snapped the button to her jean skirt off. Michael took the hem in his hands and gave the clothing item one good tug, pulling it off her legs and placing it next to his pants. 

"Naughty!" He playfully scolded "Very naughty girl!"

Penny reclined back with her legs spread open. His naughty minks forgot her panties it appears. Licking his lips he lustfully moaned and cupped her bare sex, massaging the tasty delight plump with arousal and dripping wet. 

Expertly Michael unfastened her bra strap and she guided the straps down her arms and off her body. In this natural sunny light he could see all of her before him. Every freckles, stretch mark, scar and beauty mark, he loved them all. They were memorized and saved in his brain, categorized away in the place that he kept reserved just for Penny. 

"So beautiful!" He moaned, his accent thicker than usual. 

"Please?" Penny asked, her foot coming to rub his bare side. An inquisitive look fell on her pretty face as she waited for his next move.

Smooth like silk Michael slipped between her thighs. The weight of his warm body covering hers from prying eyes. Resting on his forearm beside her head he took hold of her cheek with his free hand, drawing her in for a soft passionate kiss. His thumb stroked along her cheek as they each surrender to the movements of their mouths. 

Very faint he felt Penny rubbing herself against him. His hardness falling to rest on the outside of her sex, between her folds and the top of her mound. Regrettably Michael had to move his hand from her cheek. Placing it between their bodies he took hold of his manhood and aligned it with her wet opening. 

Stroking the length of her slit a few times he teased her swollen clit before dipping the head into her open. Penny gasped and instantly grabbed hold of his shoulders, her fingers digging into his muscled flesh. 

They had only made love a handful of times and each time he held dear to his heart. Patiently waiting for her to adjust Michael held himself still, her soft silky tissues moulding and contracting around the foreign invader. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand lovingly.

"Yes" she moaned in content. "You can move" she added with a blush. 

Michael took her word for it and slowly pushed another few inches into her quim. He watched as her eyes closed and her lips parted. A sound of pure pleasure murmuring out and into the peaceful forest around them. 

Hilt deep he gasped and shuttered lightly. Goosebumps spread up the length of his spine and along his arms. He'd never get over how good she felt from the inside out. A tight, smooth, silky warmth that confirmed perfectly with his cock. 

Penny lay flat below him, her arms submissively coming to rest above her head. As his hips starting to move into her willing body Michael was able to get a rare glimpse of her figure. Completely bare and exposed to his well trained eyes. 

"Gorgeous!" He praised, his hand coming to rest on the soft belly nestled between her hips. As he pushed in and out of her the softness jiggled a little in time to his movements as well as her breasts. 

A pert pink nipple surrounded by pale suppleness had enticed him too much. Hungrily he attached his lips around her nipple and sucked greedily, pulling and tugging with his teeth. Penny moaned and groaned with surprise wanton. Her fingers running through his short hair. 

Pushing her chest up she silently begged him to continue his attentions. With his one arm firmly on the ground he used the other to grab hold of her breast, steadying it from his increased movements.

Her legs came up around his waist holding him in place. Michael sunk deeper and pulled out longer. Rotating his hips he stopped for a few moments, teasing her. She made a sound of protest and squeezed his shoulder. Smirking Michael bent his head down and placed his lips on the side of her neck.

"Cum on my pretty girl!" He encouraged in her ear "Cum for me?" 

Penny's hands explored the toned plains of his back and chest. Everywhere she touched him would leave a burning trail of desire on his skin encouraging him to continue their love making. 

"Its ok for you to Cum" Michael reassured her softly, a loving smile on his face "I'm right here to protect you, let yourself go." 

Cautiously and with a shaky hand she placed it on her mound between their bodies. Michael raised himself up a tad so she could move more easier. Swallowing heavily she licked her lips nervously and moved it down further to where they officially connected. 

Her fingertips graced across his arousal slicked shaft causing Michael to shutter again. Curiously wrapped her fingers around him and felt the movements of his penis as he plunged steadily into her pussy. 

Michael, knowing full well that Penny was willingly exploring their lovemaking, knelt up between her legs to get a better look. He watched curiously as her fingers moved along his cock and over her clit. Penny had found a fluid movement with her hand that touched herself from her clit and along his shaft. Over and over she moved her hand like this, making sure that he was included in the extra pleasure. 

"Oh yes!" Michael moaned "I love it when you touch me like that!" 

"Yes?" She asked, her fingers falling short and focusing on herself. 

Michael didn't dare complain. He had never witnessed Penny touch herself in such a manner. She had always done so behind closed doors and out of view. To him this was both erotic and beautiful. The psychiatrist in him knew this was a breakthrough. 

"Oh yes, you always make me feel so good! Now you have to make yourself feel the same." He spoke "Good girl, that feels nice, yes?" 

"Yes" she agreed, shuttering as a tiny rush of pleasure tingled down her back and pooled between her legs. 

Her fingers began to move faster and she began to push back against him. Arousal and pleasure had made Penny throw caution to the wind. Biting her lower lip she turned her head to the side and began to breath heavy. Michael was observing her have an orgasm in all its splendid glory. 

Gently he took both breasts in his hands and massaged them, rolling them under his palms and manipulating them with love. Tugging on her stiff peaks he got her to cry out and arch her back a little. Her hips even more on display then before. Full, round and perfect for childbearing. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Penny announced, her cheeks flushed and her breath rigid. 

Michael could feel the beginnings of his own release building. "Me too! Cum for me!" He replied.

The fluttering of her insides around his cock had started his orgasm. Michael watched in earnest as her eyes snapped open wide and her mouth fell open. Penny's back rise up off the ground and her nipples tightened. Goosebumps covered her skin and she shivered. 

Tightly her quim throbed and clutched around his cock, her body milking him for the seed it so desperately wanted. Pounding into her one last time he buried himself hilt deep and released his essence deep into her body. He felt thick hot ropes spurt out of his slit and splash against her cervix. His load coming to coat her inner walls and his own cock. 

Michael's head was spinning from the head-rush he had just endured. The endorphins released made him relaxed and dopy. Penny lay motionless below him, she was still in shock from her own powerful released. Michael could still feel her gently clutching around his softening length. He refused to pull out until her body settled down completely. 

"Wow" was all she said. 

"Was it good?" He asked, lowering himself above her. His strong body protecting her fragile feminine form. 

Stroking the side of her cheek with his hand he lovingly watched her, little soft kisses placed on various parts of her face and along her jaw. 

Shakily she lowered her legs around him. Instantly they fell open allowing Michael to bunch her exhausted body even closer to his. Nuzzling his nose into the side of her neck he sighed and pressed his lips to her pulse point. 

"So beautiful, my baby girl." He praised "You make me cum so hard." 

Carefully Michael pulled away from her. Kneeling submissively between her legs he gently parted her folds. His cum was starting to leak out of her body in a thick white glob. Reaching for his briefs he cleaned her off as best he could. Michael didn't want his essence making a sticky mess between her legs and thighs. He knew how Penny felt about that.

"There, I got just about all of it. Push out." He instructed. 

Penny did as he asked and the last of his jizz slipped out of her body. Scooping it up with his soiled briefs he tossed them to the side. Michael placed a kiss on each of her inner thighs before coming to stand before her. 

Reaching down he offered a strong hand for her to take. Hoisting his lover up onto her feel he instinctively caught her when she was about to fall weak knees and all that... 

Seeing how her leg muscles were shaking and twitching, Michael helped Penny get dressed. Having her modesty covered and her comfort level brought back up Penny held his briefs briefly as he himself quickly got dressed. Taking them back from her Michael pocketed the soiled material. 

"Thank you" she spoke softly, taking his hand in hers. 

"For what?" He inquired, confused as to why she was now thanking him for their lovemaking.

"For doing this. I know you don't like this sort of thing." Penny explained, an embarrassed blush covered her cheeks and she refused to look at him.

"I will make love to you wherever you want." Michael boldly declared. "Don't ever let your doubt cloud your passion. Penny, I want you to come to me whenever you'd like, alright?" He told her lovingly. "I'm very proud of you. I know you did things you normally wouldn't do."

A nervous smirk spread across her face as she slyly looked up at him. Michael knew an air kiss at her and squeezed her hand. 

They both remained silent after that. Just them, their thoughts and nature. Michael wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warnings*
> 
> Mentions of abuse, rape, abduction and general unpleasantness. It's not described in great detail but it's there.

Michael replayed the message over and over again on his phone. The chilling words echoing in his ear so Penny wouldn't be privy to listening. 

"Hello, this is Deputy Thompson. I'm calling to inform you that inmate #4517032, Mr. Jason Mitchell, has been released early due to good behaviour. He's currently on parole and under house arrest. If you have any inquiries please give us a call. Thank you and have a good day." 

His face completely blanched. Michael could physically feel the blood leave his face and travel coldly to his torso. Penny lay across from him asleep in her post coitus bliss. She had no idea that one of her monsters in her closet was released, and for good behaviour at that! 

'Good behaviour!' Michael scoffed Bitterly in his mind. Sociopaths didn't have good behaviour! He knew that was shrink talk for "He's responded well to all his therapy and hasn't killed anyone in prison." If someone dares to tell him that this individual was "Rehabilitated" Michael was going to freak out. 

When a rabid animal attacks a human they put it down. This individual was a rabid animal and Michael suggested that he be put away for a very long time. Instead they let him spend three years in federal prison and then release him early for good behaviour! 

He was free to wander the world and attack his beautiful Penny once more. There was no doubt in his mind that this individual would risk a life sentence to finish her off. 

There was no way. They had to have made a mistake. Michael and a few other psychiatrist had suggested to the courts that this person wasn't able to be rehabilitated. You can't cure a sociopathic disorder. You locked them in a cage like the animals they are and throw away the key. That way the public is safe from them. 

This was completely unacceptable and he had to get to the bottom of this and fix it before Penny finds out. 

Pocketing his phone he got out of his car and moved to the other side. Carefully Michael opened the door and picked her up, cradling her in his arms like the precious parcel she was. Kissing her temple he hip checked the door closed and carried her inside. 

Right away he was bombarded by meowing cats happy to see them home. Charlie and Annie weaved between his legs as Michael carried Penny to their bedroom. Normally he'd undress her but right now he couldn't be bothered. 

Reminding himself not to panic, don't rush things, be calm! He carefully placed Penny on the bed. Charlie and Annie hopped up meowed at him, demanding to be pet and acknowledged. Giving them a loving smile he affectionately gave them attention. Happy to see that they cared enough to be this needy for attention.

Their two furry love bugs, satisfied with their love from Michael had sauntered over to a sleeping Penny and laid down beside her. Their purring was what told him he could get up and leave them now. Shutting the door part ways he pulled out his phone and dialled the only number he could right now - Penny's lawyer. 

The phone only rang three times before the reluctant voice of Tim, Penny's lawyer, picked up with a shaky "Hello" the man must have been expecting the wrath of Michael. Good. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Why exactly is Jason Mitchell being released for good behaviour after 3 years on a 10 year sentence?!" Michael hisses, closing his office door and making himself soundproof. 

"He was supposed to serve 5 minimum." Tim reminded him. "That good behaviour knocked off 2 years on his sentence." 

"That's not the point!" Michael snapped, his face turning red from anger. "You know as well as I do that if he were a legal adult at the time he'd be serving 20 to life!" 

"I completely agree!" Tim defended. "I tried to get it dismissed but his lawyer played the rehabilitated young adult card." 

"He's going to re-offend" Michael reminded the man "He shouldn't be out in society!"

"He has a tracking monitor on his ankle and he has a year of house arrest." Tim offered. "He's also registered on the sex offenders list."

Michael was so upset he could literally feel the air being knocked out of his chest. No one understood the gravity of this situation. 

He abducted and physical attacked Penny. He beat and raped her, left her for dead in the woods where she was found by hikers. Jason mentally and physically tortured her before he half-heartedly tried to kill her. Penny spent a week in the ICU and another 2 weeks in general care.

She was just minding her own business, walking home from school when this animal took her. Two of the men went to the same school as her. Jason was in the same grade and some of her classes. 

And yet everybody was acting as if this person did something in his youth like he stole a car and went joy-riding. The nonchalant take on this situation made him ill. Michael could feel bile rising in his stomach when the mental image of her sitting meekly in her hospital bed, bruised and injured, flashed through his mind. He had never seen someone attacked that badly before. 

"Do I need to remind you what he did?!" Michael yelled.

"No, I know what he did." Tim responded, irritated himself. 

"Is that a person that should be roaming the streets, Tim? He was mature and competent enough at the time of the crime, to know what he was doing was wrong. He did it anyways because he's a fucking sociopath!" Michael ranted darkly, his voice bitter with hate and venom "That behaviour is not outgrow or cured! He'll do it again simply because he feels like it!" 

Tim sighed heavily in defeat. Obviously this wasn't the first time he was yelled at today. 

"What do you want me to do about it?" Tim asked him finally.

"Fix it! Get it reversed, do whatever you have to to get him back in prison. Or I'll fix it. I'm sure the press would love to hear about this." Michael threatened. 

The media or public hadn't taken too kindly to learn about tiny, sweet, defenseless Penny being abducted and brutally assaulted by a high school football player. Michael was sure that their disgust would extend into this new development.

"I can't fix it, Michael, I wish I could! We signed off on a shitty deal so he'd see some time in federal prison. The alternative was juvenile detection and at the age of 18 years his record would be erased.”

Michael didn't even want to hear about that. Penny never agreed to place that deal on the table and neither did any of the doctors, including him. There was enough evidence to put him away for a long time without any deals being cut. 

Penny cried for days when she learnt Jason was getting a deal. She sobbed in his arms, in his office, because she thought it was her fault. She thought they were somehow punishing her for being attacked. Michael had to swallow his pride and feed her some bullshit on how sometimes you have to sacrifice a little fish to get a larger one. Unfortunately for her they were all large and Michael knew it. 

She didn't understand that reasoning any better and he refused to try and explain it further. They left it where it was both silently acknowledging that it was bullshit and entirely unjust. 

"Let me ask you this" Michael spoke after a long pause "What's stopping Jason from coming after Penny and successfully killing her this time? He practically got away with the first crime unpunished. He won't be scared of getting caught again." 

"There's really no way of telling what's going on in someone else's mind." Tim answered, weary of his own assessment "With that In mind I'm confident that he'll leave her alone."

Michael wasn't confident at all. He knew what type of creature Jason was, and how his obsessive compulsive brain latched onto something and wouldn't let go. Michael knew that he'd be thinking about his crime and Penny the entire time he was in prison and for the remainder time on house arrest. 

For right now Penny was safe and he was grateful for that. But right now will soon fade to sometime later and that meant Jason could attack at any moment. 

"Fix. It." Michael threatened once more, slamming his finger on the end call button. Michael mentally added the words "Or I will" to that sentence. And he damn well meant it. 

This was a fucking nightmare. A living breathing nightmare in real time. Michael was completely caught off guard, blown out of the water, his kool-aid was poisoned. 

Who did the shrink talk to when he needed someone to talk to and vent? His own advice was good for other people but Michael hardly ever listened to that nagging doctors voice inside his head regarding his own health. Shrinks never talked to other shrinks because they could never truly agree on what's best for them. 

Michael couldn't talk to Penny even if he wanted too. She'd probably scream in freight and faint at the very mention of Jason being released. 

That left Tom, his best friend. A man that already knew about the case. Little bits of information having been fed to him by a tipsy Michael after a long day of court or assessing the animal's mental states. Tom knew things that the general public wasn't supposed to know. 

Tom would help clear his mind. Picking his phone up he dialled Tom's number. He picked up after a few rings. 

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Tom asked him in a jovial manner.

"We need to talk..." Michael replied deflated "Can you get away from Maddy and Dee for a bit?"


	11. Chapter 11

"They can't let him out!" Tom spoke with outrage. 

"They did let him out!" Michael corrected. 

His heart was beating against his chest a hundred miles a minute. Michael wasn't one to have an anxiety attack but he honestly thought he was on the verge of having one. 

Tom's brow narrowed and he stepped forward. Two fingers pressed on his pulse point and took his pulse. 

"You need something to calm you down. Your heart beat is through the roof!" Tom told him with concern. "I have some ativan in my car, let me get you one." 

He ran to the car and produced a small white pill, handing it to Michael. Michael slipped it under his tongue and sat down waiting for it to kick in. 

"This doesn't make any sense!" Tom spoke in disbelief, sitting in front of him across the desk. 

They had to speak in his office or run the risk of Penny overhearing their conversation. When he had this house built he specifically requested for his office to be sound proof. Occasionally he'd consult clients or their family members in his home. Michael's work required a certain level of privacy. 

"I just...I have no idea what I'm going to tell her. Penny is going to break down again!" Michael confessed. 

"Don't tell her." Tom suggested. "Seattle is a large city. The odds of her running into him after house arrest is low." 

"I'm scared he'd seek her out on purpose." Michael told him. "Jason can very easily find out where she lives. And the little son of a bitch is cocky enough to confront her in my presence." 

"Buy a gun" Tom told him seriously. "If I knew that there was a solid threat like Jason towards Madison I'd legally obtain a gun and keep it loaded." Tom's face and voice was dark and serious "At the end of the day if it's between Maddy and the threat, the threats going down." 

A gun. Was it really coming down to this? Michael hadn't handled a gun since he was a young man serving in the German Army. He certainly had knowledge towards the weapons but it wasn't his first choice of protection. Michael liked to go the legal route but apparently that wasn't the case here. 

"If I see him anywhere near Penny I will beat the shit out of him to protect her." Michael stated seriously, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded over his chest. 

"And you have every right too." Tom encouraged "That piece of shit shouldn't even be allowed to breath." 

"No, he shouldn't but at least he's a felon and registered sex offender for life." Michael sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

"Why was Jason released early?" Tom asked curiously. 

"He was tried as a juvenile because at the time he was only 16. Jason's lawyer claimed that since he previously didn't have a record they should go light on him. The judge agreed and gave him 10 years with a minimum of 5 behind bars until he's up for parole." Michael explained to a very perplexed Tom "Apparently he somehow managed to bank 2 years for good behaviour." 

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life!" Tom scoffed. "16 years old he knew what he was doing. There was no way in hell I could do that when I was 16 and not know it was wrong!" 

"I know. You and 90% of the world's population. He's a sociopath, he's been diagnosed by me and two other court appointed psychiatrists. You can't cure sociopathy." 

"With a bullet you could." Tom told him seriously. 

"If I go to jail then who would look after my Penny?" Michael asked Tom seriously.

Michael had concluded a long time ago that the only person who truly had Penny's best interests at heart was him. Her parents refused to protect her, the courts claimed they would but had failed her. Michael wouldn't fail her and he'd do whatever it took to protect her. 

"Well...I mean, if they actually figure out that you did it." Tom coughed, implying that Michael would most likely get away with it "She'd stay with us. But that's the worst case scenario. With his history it probably be self-defense." 

He was called upon to originally treat her mentally after she was discharged from the ICU. At first Penny was absolutely terrified of any male presence around her. Michael refused to stop trying to treat her. He knew that eventually she'd accept he was a stable male figure that would help her regardless of how much she pushed him away. 

Slowly she let him in and they began her journey to recovery. After she was discharged from the hospital he continued to treat her. 

"I don't want to go that route, Thomas." Michael replied. 

"I don't want you to go that route either. But on the other hand I can completely understand if you had. And it wouldn't make you a bad person." Tom told him. 

Right after the trial Michael had noticed that Penny was starting to show romantic interests in him. After a lot of soul searching he realized that he held the same feelings. It was at that time he had to make a decision between denying her something they didn't think she'd truly show again, affection and love towards the opposite gender, or stop treating her as a patient and become her lover. 

Michael no longer treated her as a legal patient. He still bent the rules a little and treated her to a certain degree on a daily basis, but she had a different legitimate psychiatrist that treated her. Of course it was a doctor that Michael had chosen to treat her. After all, he knew a good doctor when he saw one. Just like he'd never allow anyone but Tom to operate on her. 

A few of his former colleagues didn't like his decision and thought he was being gravely unprofessional. Especially with the sensitivity of her background. Since he stopped treating her before he entered a relationship technically he didn't break any ethical rules. Well, not any that could bring him in front of the medical board for review.

"He's now a registered sex offender so there is that." Michael sighed. 

"Praise Jesus for small miracles." Tom replied sarcastically with dark overtones "I'm sure that's real consultation to Penny to know Jason can't attack her on school grounds or a daycare." 

Michael chuckled at his statement just as a soft knocking on his door began. Tom reached over and opened it revealing a sleepy Penny holding Annie in her arms.

"Oh! Hello!" She cheerfully said to Tom, coming around to the front of him and giving the man a big hug, Annie squished between the two of them. "Maddy isn't here?"

"No, sweetheart. She's at home with Dee. I had to talk to Michael about a few things." A sad look graced her face and Tom automatically corrected it. "However, this weekend we're going back to the lake and Madison would love for you to come with us. Perhaps we'll do a few nights camping?" 

Michael smiled at him from behind Penny's back. that would help take his mind off of Jason for now and it'll give Penny an opportunity to be social. However, he did fear that maybe sleeping in a tent near the woods may trigger some flashbacks. But he was there to protect her, he'd hug away the demons. 

"That sounds like fun." Michael agreed. "My weekend schedule is free. Let me know if I need to book a campsites." 

"But the cats?" Penny inquired, turning to look at him. 

"They'll be perfectly fine on their own. We'll leave fresh water and lots of food." Michael reassured her. 

"Oh ok" she replied wearily "I guess that would be fun!" 

Tom took it upon himself to see his way out. Michael stood to walk him out to his car with Penny following behind. Both cats walked behind her until they reached the living room, sitting down when they know they've reached their limited range. 

"I'll talk to you later then." Michael spoke, hugging his friend tightly. 

"If you need anything, or anything happens. Call me. Day or night. I don't care. Even if I'm working. Michael I'm serious." Tom told him as he got into his car. 

"Yes, thank you!" He agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: reference to past sexual assault (no descriptive) 
> 
> *Smut* love-making, cuddles, nsfw or life. 
> 
> Pairing: Michael and Penny

They didn't make love the first, second or third month of being together. It took two months for Penny to give him a chaste kiss. He was grateful that she held his hand from the beginning. 

It wasn't until Michael deemed her ready physically and mentally that he slowly placed Penny into the position to make love. He'd purposely put them in a situation that she could take further upon her choosing. He never rushed her or became crossed like most men would. No. This wasn't his decision to make. 

After a while of cuddling, sharing the same bed and harmless make-out sessions, Penny listened to her brain and body at the same time. She overcame her hesitant and reluctant towards men for a short while and they made love. 

To most people it wouldn't be spectacular, but to him it was perfect. 

He didn't expect her ever to get that level of sexuality back or have the slightest inkling to partake in such affairs. Not after the attack, the only sexual experience she had ever had. A traumatic first time he wished she'd never gone through. 

The more they made love the more relaxed and open she became. Penny was starting to experiment on her own using his body as the test subject, much to his delight. And in return she was allowing him to do more and more with her. 

Any form of roughness or over dominance was a complete no-no. His past sexual kinks of light bondage and subtle role-play were dead for now. Perhaps somewhere in the future they could be risen again. 

Penny was always surprising him with what she wanted to do. Like tonight, she had asked him to touch her. Michael was confused at first because he never went five minutes without touching her. When she clarified with red rosy cheeks he instantly felt a rush of arousal travel to his manhood.

"Yes, that's good?" He asked, gently stroking her upper walls with his fingertips. 

Michael had two fingers deep inside her body. Penny lay nude before him whimpering and moaning. Although he had fingered her before it wasn't like this. He took great time and care to see that she had an orgasm. 

"Yes" she moaned in response, pushing herself against his hand for deeper penetration.

"You have such a lovely pussy." Michael praised, his thumb brushing over her swollen clit.

A thin layer of arousal coated his fingers making them glisten. Soft pink clung onto his digits as he watched his fingers appear and then disappear inside her body. Pulling them out completely Michael smeared her wetness along her slit and the puffy pussy lips of her quim. 

Moaning he bent forward and kissed her soft belly affectionately. He had always liked the chubby ones, even in primary school. Michael remember a cute little classmate he was fond of, she was bullied for her chubbiness. Another little boy had pushed her down on the playground and Michael beat him up. Even at 5 years old he was defending the honor of women. Go figure. 

Teasing her a little he traced the length of her opening before easily slipping his fingers back in. Continuing his rhythm of slowly moving his hand Michael laid his body against hers and captured her lips with his. 

Penny's beautiful body was the subject of controversy, at least at the beginning of their relationship. She was afraid to be nude in front of him for fear of his reject. Despite his assurances that he would never turn her away Penny still had her reservations. 

Before she was attacked Penny was average weight for her height. After the attack she gained weight. Michael had concluded in this therapy that she was using food as a means to cope. On one hand it was temporarily reliving her bad emotions and on the other, the weight she gained was a protective wall. Quite reasonably Penny had convinced herself that if she was larger then she was, then in theory her chances of being attacked again were lowered. 

As she quoted in one therapy session "No one abduct's fat chicks." 

Michael put a stop to that right away before the situation got out of hand. With proper diet and a little exercise she lost the majority of the weight she put on. Penny was still soft in all the right places and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Your so wet for me." He groaned into her neck. "Are you ready for me, my love?" 

"Yes!" She hissed in reply. 

He took her leg and placed it over his hip. Pushing Penny back towards him positioned them both on their sides. With her pussy open and ready for him he grabbed her hip and thrust up. She gasped when his solid length penetrated her opening. 

Fanning his large hand out on her tummy he tucked the other around her front, holding her to him in a tight intimate embrace. Comfortable that his mate was secure he began pumping into her body at a good speed. 

Penny moaned and whimpered as his cock stroked New parts inside her body. A new angle had his fat head rubbing against her g-spot. Turning a little in his arms she crammed her neck to the side and captured his mouth, her kiss aggressive with want. 

"Oh don't stop!" Penny moaned into his mouth, nipping his lower lip with her teeth. "Please don't stop! I'm gonna cum!" 

"Cum my love!" He encouraged "Cum on my cock, I want to feel you grasping and clutching me for seed." 

Penny gave a pained whimper as he lowered his hand to the top of her mound. From their he was able to hold her in place an use his middle finger to find her clit. Lightly he rubbed and circled the swollen little nub causing his lover to jolt forward in his arms. 

"Cum on" he smiled into her mouth "Cum for me?" 

Michael rotated his hips making his cock move deeply inside her heated wetness. Penny gasped as her body quivered. A tiny ripple from her inside her cunny as a small orgasm took over. Michael could feel it against his cock. Her soft silky heat throbbing and clutching at his shaft. 

Sensing that she needed just a little more to send her over the edge for good he increased his hip movement. Faster and harder Michael pounded into her willing body as he held her protectively to his. 

Her eyes fluttered closed as her lips pressed against his throat, her breathing heavy. Michael could tell she was in complete ecstasy. A few more thrusts and Penny came undone. Her body went rigid in his arms. 

Michael could feel her hungrily grasp and clutch around his cock, her silky heat tightening around him at a dangerous level. It was a small release of her slick that sent him over the edge as well. Michael felt her juices run down his sac and onto the bed. 

Gasping loudly he thrust up and kept himself buried hilt deep in her throbbing quim. His cock twitched and surged as hot thick ropes of cum flooded her insides. Penny's walls painted white with his essence, his territorial mark from the inside. 

Both of them remained still, breathing heavy and enjoying the body rush. Slowly Penny started to untangle herself from his clutches. She lay flat out beside him, limbs heavy and her chest moving rapidly. A beautiful dazed look painted her face as her eyes remained big, bright and filled with content. 

Lightly Michael traced her pert nipples with his fingertips. He moaned at how the flesh puckered around the rosy peaks. Little goosebumps covered her pale globes surrounding her nipples.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked her, a dopey smile in his face. 

"Yeah" she breathed out. "I just came so hard!" 

There was always amazement in her voice after discovering something new like this. The first time she had an orgasm with him Penny was so overcoming with emotion she cried. She didn't think it was possible to actually obtain pleasure through intercourse or other methods of sex. Not since her first time was so brutal and painful. 

Michael took it upon himself to only show her pleasure. He wanted to make her cum as many times and in as many ways possible. 

"That's good though." He reminded her.

"I'm so sleepy now." She yawned. 

Before he had a chance to clean her off, like he always had, Penny scooted under the blankets and rolled onto her tummy, looking at him briefly before smiling. 

"Don't you want me to clean you?" He asked curiously. 

"No, I'll be alright." She murmured, her body relaxing into a peaceful rest.

Pride surged in him with knowing his manly deposit will remain deep inside her pussy and smeared on her outsides. His scent, his male calling card planted firmly for everyone to see. 

Following his lead he crawled in beside her. His softening member covered in a mixture of their release. Drawing her close to him Michael held her as she slept. Their cats coming to join them now that they weren't making such a ruckus. 

Smiling he was happy they had made more progress in their love making. Now that she was sated Michael had to think about what to do with Jason and how to deal with it. The problem that can't be solved with patience and love making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression sucks! Yes, it's been addressed don't worry. I'm just not very motivated to crawl out from the black pit of despair which is my life (at the moment) You know whose underrated in the looks department? Andy Serkis. I could do so much with him in a story.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael bent down and picked up a small stuffed animal. Brushing it off from dirt and dried leaves he placed it back into the fold-up playpen that caged the moody animal named Delilah. 

Having just turned 7 months the chubby tot had gotten into the habit of tossing her toys at the oddest of times. Usually it involved something dirty or they landed in an impossible place. Michael was convinced it was a one sided game of fetch. 

"Here you go my sweetheart." Michael told her with a smile, placing the pink piggy back in the playpen. 

The tents were up, beds were made and the women worked on cooking. Tom sat under the shade near his daughter and looked out into the forest. They managed to get a good spot close to the water. However Michael didn't particularly like the forested background. 

A few times he had observed Penny staring off into the thick foliage and drifting off. No doubt having flashbacks of some kind. Unlike what they had hoped, the beating she received hadn't caused memory loss. Good for the trial and putting him away but bad for her PTSD. 

As soon as Michael sat down Dee tossed the piggy again and it landed on the ground. Tom sighed and shook his head.

"Ever since she learned to stand and balance herself anything she can pick up gets thrown." He told him. 

"At least her motor skills are functioning properly." Michael offered, stretching over to pick the piggy back up. 

"You tell yourself that when your baby is rifling through your medical magazines, throwing them around her like a bloody hurricane." Tom snickered. "It took two hours to sort and place magazines that took her 20 minutes to toss." 

Michael couldn't help but giggle at the mental image Tom had given him. Delilah was a cheeky little monkey, just like her father. However Tom failed to see the irony in the situation.

"Is she walking on her own yet?" Michael asked.

"Not really. She can stand and balance herself for a short time. Or she'll hold onto something and use her free hand for mass destruction." 

Delilah crawled to the mesh wall that separated her from freedom. Whining she smacked it in order to get her father's attention. When that didn't work she turned her attention on Michael. 

He couldn't resist the look Dee gave him. Standing he went and picked her up out of the playpen, resuming all responsibility for her in the process. She leaned against his body as Michael sat back down, placing Dee on his thigh. 

Madison had put her ginger locks in duel pig-tails making her extra adorable. Chubby cheeks were exaggerated by the suckling of a pacifier. All in all she knew she was adorable and used it to her advantage. 

His shiny watch was a point of interest and her little fingers tapped and tried to grasp it. Tom watched them interact. Michael noted how he looked exhausted. Toddlers were harder than babies or young children. Once Dee was 3 things should level out for the man. 

Madison soon took her from him, placing her in the high-chair and giving her some lunch. Penny sat unusually close to him throughout lunch and afterwards. It seemed that a little part of her had to be touching him. That constant reassurance that he was there beside her. 

"What is wrong?" He asked, leaning into her. His voice was low and only Penny had heard him.

"Nervous" she confessed. "I'm not used to sleeping outside..." 

"I'll be beside you." Michael reminded her gently "You have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you from everything that goes bump in the night."

Penny gave him a wary look like she was mentally questioning the legitimacy of his claims. Grasping her hand he squeezed it lightly and turned his attention back to Tom and Madison, who were bickering harmlessly like couples often did.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that Penny was aware of something that bothered him. Penny could pick up on his emotional states. There was a reason why she stayed huddled at his side like a foal. She sensed that there was something wrong. Michael didn't get overly emotional for a lot of things unless it involved her somehow. 

Every once in a while she'd look up at him with questioning eyes, trying to read his private thoughts. Her actions were slow and deliberate. Almost as if she feared upsetting him. Michael hadn't done anything to make her question his behavior towards her and this skittish behavior in return was worrying. 

"Are you two ok?" Madison asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Your both awfully quiet." 

Even Dee watched them with her little hand holding an impossible large piece of bread. 

"Fine" Penny replied with a half smile "Just tired." 

"Too much sun" Michael added. 

After assuring that they were fine everyone reluctantly went back to doing what they were before. Tom wasn't convinced by his little white lie and if his side-eyed glances meant anything, he'd be speaking to him later about it.

No matter how you looked at it, something had to give. Michael couldn't keep this information away from her forever. Eventually she'll figure it out or the tension will put a strain on their relationship. 

"Eat your lunch." He told her, pointing to the plate. 

Slowly she nibbled on the light lunch. Michael could see the straps to her bathing suit under the baggy t-shirt dress. He knew she wanted to go swimming after lunch but he wasn't sure how Penny would handle the crowding. 

Tom occasionally looked at him from across the table giving him a knowing look. He was aware of Penny's apprehensions and Michael's worry towards her. Madison wasn't told about Penny's past and he knew Tom wouldn't say anything that was discussed between them with her. 

Penny scooted closer to him on the bench until their legs were touching. Resting her head on his shoulder and sighed. She usually crowded him like this when she knew he wasn't up to par. To be honest, it made him a little nervous. Michael was dreading the moment when she finally asked him what's wrong. He couldn't lie to her even if he tried too. Penny would see right through it.

"This is supposed to be a mini vacation." Madison chimed in "And you're all acting like it's a bloody funeral."

"She's right" Tom agreed, grabbing a beer out of the cooler. He pointed the bottle at Michael and he shook his head declining the offer.

Penny, however, held her hand out and took the beer Tom offered. Michael glared at him, his eyes narrowing. She was one medication that didn't necessarily go well with alcohol. Michael was very anal about that. Before he had time to protest verbally Penny had opened the offending bottle and took a swig from it.

Tom gave him a sheepish look and mouthed "Sorry" before taking another beer and sitting down beside his wife. Not surprisingly Penny's mood changed about halfways through the beer. Michael had to monitor her and make sure she didn't get drunk. Penny had a habit of overdoing certain things that enhance the mood without realizing that she's doing it.

Michael is not here to babysit drunk people.


	14. Chapter 14

Whether it was Michael's intentions or not he seems to always be hovering around Penny. If he could help it he'd be a foot away from her out in public at all times. Within grabbing range, he calls it. That way if something were to happen Michael could take hold of the situation and safely shove Penny behind his strong frame.

Right now wasn't any different than before. Protectively he watched Penny wander down the lake shore, the water only ankle deep. Luckily for him, she had only had one beer so she was just a little tipsy.

Like an army soldier, he marched on behind her, his arms placed behind his back. Michael scanned their surroundings for any signs of danger. Every once in a while, he'd catch another man eyeing Penny in her bikini. To make his presence known he'd glare darkly at them until they realized that she was with him.

When Penny turned sharply and headed deeper into the water he took the plunge and followed her until he was waist deep in cool lake water. Penny turned to look at him, smiled softly and dunked her body into the water. Michael smirked and followed her lead submerging his own body in the water.

Cheekily she dove under the water and swam out a few feet, floating in the water and waiting for him to join her. Michael swam after her until they reached the dock. Protectively he stayed behind her, one arm anchored onto the dock while the other was raised up to catch her if she slipped on the ladder.

Once he was satisfied that enough of her body was on the actual dock he hoisted himself up and joined her, sitting out beside her. Penny leaned back and adjusted her bikini top. One of her breasts wanting to escape the bright material. Michael wasn't entirely too thrilled with her doing that on a dock full of people and he doubted that she even realized that at the right angle you could actually see her bare breast.

Taking over he pushed her hand away and adjusted the material while using his larger hand to cover her naughty bits. The advantage of having large hands is that you get twice as much done and faster. At least, that's how it was with Penny and her tiny little hands.

Comfortable with her bikini situation she laid out innocently on the dock and covered her eyes with her forearms. Michael gave her a one-over, satisfied with her general well being he decided to people watch.

It wasn't too shocking to know that the beach was absolutely jammed packed with people. Day trippers spending an ungodly amount of hours on the beach with their children, half drunken teenagers and, of course, fellow campers. It was a miracle that they were able to actually get a campsite right now let alone where they had. With that being said it was still uncomfortably crowded around their site. Too many neighbors in such a close proximity.

Penny wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of sleeping in a thin material shelter with so many strange men around them. Despite this Michael had tried his best to reassure her that they won't bother them. Penny still insisted on the bed being made sideways, his spot being closest to the door while she was pressed against Michael and the tent wall.

Tonight should be interesting. Tonight was going to tell Michael how eventful this camping trip was going to be for the next few days. If she doesn't do too well tonight they may have to go home for the evening and come back in the morning.

The presence of a young man hoisting himself up onto the dock caught his attention. Wet drops of lake water fell off his body and dripped onto the warm bodies of both Michael and Penny. Penny jolted up a little, looking around to see what had startled her. Dismissing it for what it was she laid back down. Michael, however, wasn't that forgiving. Glaring up at the young man briefly he mentally cursed him and shook his head.

The young man appeared to be semi-intoxicated, late teens to early 20s. He quickly joined a group of equally drunk young people on the other side of the dock. Satisfied that the young man and his group of friends were far enough away from them, Michael turned his attention back to the people on the sandy shore.

Michael liked to think that he had hawks eyes, zeroing in on something potentially dangerous or interesting. His hawk-like eyes zoomed in on a familiar face, well, back.

Scars were very funny things. Michael had a sort of fascination with scars and he made a point to associate interesting or serious ones with certain people. Michael knew every scar on Penny's body, how she got them, how old they were, what color and shape. Sometimes after they've finished making love he would lovingly kiss each scar or trace them affectionately with his fingertips.

But those scars weren't Penny's. Those scars held a lot more sinister meaning than ones left on her body after the attack. Michael knows this because Penny had caused similar scars on her attacker. His baby girl dug her sharp nails into the flesh on his back, breaking the skin and scratching them downwards. The end result was something akin to tiger's claw marks.

Michael reviewed the photos taken at the hospital and he was rather impressed with her cat-like defense. The scars from that attack would look remarkably similar to the ones that the young man was sporting.

Sitting up straight he waited for the young man to turn around so he could see his face. Michael's heart was racing rapidly and he felt akin to what he did on the night he learned Jason was released. Right now he'd love for Tom to show up with a little white pill.

Briefly, the man turned to face the water. For a minuscule moment, Michael and the man had made direct eye contact. It was then that he had confirmed what he suspected, Jason had broken the terms of his parole.

Dark eyes scanned either ankle for any signs of a tracking monitor. When he didn't see one he assumed the young man slipped it off and left it at home. That posed a large problem because it meant he could roam around freely. Now he had to figure out how to get Penny back to the campsite without her seeing Jason or Jason seeing her.

Nudging her shoulder lightly he bend down and said: "Come on too much sun."

Stretching she sat up and looked him over, smiling and nodded her head. Hesitantly she slipped into the cool water, cooing and giggling as it set her senses elite. Michael braced herself for the impact of the cold and followed suit.

Penny followed behind him and Michael successfully led her to the furthest side of the beach and closer to the camp trail. Strategically he blocked her view from down the beach and shielded her body from the view of other people.

Pretending that everything was just fine he guided her back to their campsite, a large fake smile on his face that Tom could identify right away. Penny went to grab a towel on her own and dried herself off in a patch of sunlight.

Tom moved to where he stood. "What's wrong?" he whispered lowly so the women wouldn't hear them. "You look like you saw a bloody ghost?"

"He's here," Michael told him through gritted teeth.

"Who's here?" Tom asked confused.

"Jason, he's on the beach drinking with his friends. The little shit slipped his ankle monitor."

Tom stepped back and gave him a look of disbelief. Running his hand over his face he shook his head and replied "No" he didn't sound like he believed Michael, and why should he? Perhaps he was mistaken. "How do you know it's him? It's impossible to slip those things!"

Michael grabbed him by the elbow and guided him away from the campsite where he could further their privacy. Standing amongst the trees Michael replied, "Remember those photos that I shared with you, of Penny's defense marks?"

"Yes," Tom slowly replied, vivid images of deep scratch wounds flashing in his brain.

"This young man has the exact same scarring on his back, and besides, I saw his face." Michael hissed, the gravity of the situation falling on his finally.

Michael felt the anger settle in and the rage at all the suppressed feelings he deliberately pushed away for Penny's sake. Tom cautiously reached up and grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him steady.

"Breath" he reminded him. "He's not in this campsite. Penny is in immediate danger. She has me and you to protect her if push comes to shove. If you want, I can go down to the beach and watch him. He doesn't know me, I can see if he's staying here or just visiting."

He nodded his head in agreement and gave a quick description of what Jason was wearing and where he was located. Tom left him behind to tend to the women. Sitting down at the table Michael looked down and grabbed a beer, cracking the bottle he took a swig.

Tonight was going to be a long night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead - just unbelievably uninspired about most aspects of life. I'll get to writing chapters and updating eventually - bare with me a bit longer? Thanks - XoX Duckie


End file.
